Prior jam detecting devices for use in coin dispensing apparatus have been limited to the function of detecting the jam and stopping the operation of the dispensing apparatus thereby requiring the operator to open up the cover and remove the cause of the jam which may be a bent or mutilated or otherwise defective coins and associated foreign matter. This has required the change dispenser to be positioned on the check-out counter which is readily accessible to the operator. This condition has also required that the change dispensing apparatus be designed so that there is easy accessibility to the coin transport area of the apparatus which requirement also increases the cost of the apparatus. With today's shift to modular layout in checkout design, there is increasing pressure to position the change dispenser apparatus within the confines of the checkout counter which location prevents ready accessibility to the change dispenser in case a jam-up of the mechanism occurs.